


Playing Doctor

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Mack's physical.  Fitz has decided that means it's time for some role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiswherethefishlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/gifts).



> Gifted to thisiswherethefishlives who turned me on to role playing FitzMack in her awesome story: It ain't what they call you, it's what you answer to

“Jemma? You there? I'm here for my quarterly physical.” 

Mack poked his head inside the med bay expecting to find Jemma waiting on him. He had been putting off this appointment for weeks now. After all the probing and prodding he had undergone after the possession in the underground city he had seen enough of med bay to do him a good long while. It was hard to say no to Jemma though, especially when she turned those doe eyes on you. So here Mack was.

“Ah, Mr Mackenzie. Lovely, you're just on time. How about you come in and we can get on with checking you over?”

It wasn't Jemma that he found though. It was his boyfriend looking adorable with his white lab coat buttoned all the way up and a stethoscope around his neck.

“Fitz? What are you doing here. I'm supposed to be seeing Simmons for my physical. Last I checked, you weren't a doctor.”

Fitz sputtered indignantly. “I am bloody so a doctor! Two PhDs thank you very much.”

“Yeah. In engineering. Last I checked I wasn't actually a machine.”

“Nonsense, 'I suppose the human body to be just a statue or machine made of Earth'. So says Descartes and so say I. Now get in here and shut the damn door.”

Mack sighed and shut the door behind him. “I'm not forgetting your qualifications Turbo, I know you're just as smart as Simmons but........”

He trailed off as Fitz stepped out from behind the desk to reveal that the lab coat was in fact all that he was wearing.

Fitz smirked at him. “Now do you see where this is going?”

“But, Simmons..”

“Is being kept busy by Skye. We have at least an hour. So, Mr Mackenzie, would you like to get started?”

Mack gulped. Between missions and lab experiments it had been almost a week since the two men had managed to get any alone time. “Hell yeah Turbo. Where do you want me?”

Fitz started to unbutton his lab coat has he stalked towards Mack. “I think we need to start with a prostate exam. Prostate cancer is a legitimate concern, the risk of developing it dramatically increases once you've passed the age of 40 and African American men are 56% more likely to...” Fitz stilled and trailed off. “That's not very good sexy talk is it?”

Mack shook his head fondly. “Not really babe but I appreciate the concern for my health.”

Fitz blushed and went back to slowly unbuttoning his coat. “Take your clothes off and lie on the gurney, legs in the stirrups please. I'm just going to gather up some supplies.”

Mack felt his blood rush to his cock as he imagined how exposed he would be in that position, how open he would be for Fitz. He rushed to comply, folding his clothes neatly and setting them on an out of the way chair. He was now completely bare and settled himself on the BED, awkwardly arranging his legs in the stirrups.

He heard Fitz rummaging away in the cupboard but the younger man was concealed from his view by a privacy screen. Mack closed his eyes and relaxed into himself. He loved letting Fitz take control like this. So many of his previous partners had assumed that, given his size, he would always take the dominant role in the bedroom. He and Fitz were equals though and he loved it.

His eyes fluttered open as he heard Fitz approach. Mack was already hard but his belly flared with need when he saw that Fitz had in fact been wearing something under the lab coat. He struggled to calm his heart from pounding as he drank in the sight of his gorgeous, lean and lithe boyfriend. Fitz's lab coat was open now and revealed his pale, toned chest, lightly spattered with blonde hair. The happy trail that Mack loved to nuzzle disappeared into a pair of black lace panties that cupped and hugged Fitz's equipment lovingly.

“D-do you like them?” 

“Fucking hell Turbo. The things you do to me. Tell me you have more of them, I need you to be wearing them all the damn time now.”

Fitz looked relieved. “I might have bought a few different sets but today isn't about me. It's about you. Now, let's get cracking Mr Mackenzie. Are you ready for me to begin?”

Mack was so ready. “Yes, Dr Fitz”, he teased.

Fitz whimpered quietly at that. “I absolutely need you to call me that more,” he panted. 

Mack's breath caught in his throat as Fitz parted the stirrups and reached down to rub his already wet fingers against Mack's entrance. 

“God, look at you”, Fitz breathed. “You look so fucking beautiful like this. All spread out and waiting for me. Cock hard and aching already. I love you so much.”

Mack moaned as Fitz continued to rub gently, the tip of his finger pushing so slowly into his passage. “Love you too Turbo. So damn much. I need more baby.”

Fitz hummed happily. “Don't worry sweetheart, I'll give you more. I just need to get you ready first. We've got all the time in the world.”

Mack let his head fall back against the bed as he surrendered his body to Fitz. Those calloused, clever fingers that were made for this, made for him. He floated. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that Fitz was now fucking two fingers in and out, rubbing up against that sweet bundle of nerves every time. Mack was so close. “Fitz”, he moaned, “I'm almost there.”

“That's great baby, you can come any time you need to.”

A couple of thrusts later Mack was coming, just as the door to the med bay flew open.

“Oh my...Fitz!”

Mack's head swivelled towards the door to see Jemma barge into the room followed closely by Skye who had clearly been trying to stop her. He swore as he tried to extricate himself from the stirrups quickly. 

Fitz, bless him, had stepped in front of Mack to block him from the girls view, holding out the tails of his lab coat to ensure they didn't get another eyeful of Mack's naked body. The Scotsman had appeared to have forgotten what he was wearing under the lab coat.

“Fitz! What are you two doing in – wait, are those Victoria's Secret?” Jemma asked, distracted.

Mack chuckled as Fitz flapped in embarrassment and turned around, flashing his lace covered bum as he simultaneously tried to hide himself and keep Mack blocked from view.

“Do you mind Jemma! Skye, you were supposed to give us an hour, it's only been twenty bloody minutes. Can you get out and give us some bloody privacy to get dressed?” Fitz was shouting angrily at the two stunned women.

“Yes! Sorry! We're going now. Keep your knickers on, Vicky.” Skye pushed Jemma out the door with a huge grin on her face. Mack groaned internally, they were never going to hear the end of this.

The door closed and the boys both sighed in relief as they looked at each other. 

“I probably should have locked that.” Mack admitted.

“On hindsight, yes, you probably should have.” 

There was an awkward pause before Fitz grinned wickedly and said “It was totally worth it though.”

Mack kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “Yeah,” he agreed, “100% worth it.”

They smiled at each other fondly.

Jemma's voice floated through the door - “I hope you both realise that you will be thoroughly disinfecting my medical bay!”

Mack chuckled. “Still worth it, Dr Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting the hang of this smut writing business but I persevere! Practice makes perfect after all!


End file.
